Trials
by DayDreamingMuggle
Summary: Ron and Hermione return with Harry to Hogwarts for their sixth year only to realize they have feelings for one another. Malfoy dares to challegnge their love, and use it against them. Thanx to all who reviewed! You guys are what keep me going!
1. Chapter One

Hermione Granger looked up at the ceiling in her room, and wondered what was ailing her. She had just spent a wonderful holiday traveling all over America. It was the only place she had never been, and she had seen the Statue of Liberty in New York, the Pacific Ocean in California, the Sonoran Desert in Arizona, and even the Ministry of Magic branch in Chicago. It was a beautiful country, and traveling with her parents had been most enjoyable, but she just couldn't enjoy herself as much as she would have if she hadn't been so worried about everyone. She was taken to America, she knew, because her parents feared that she would be harmed in Britain if they remained. Hermione hadn't been eating properly since they returned last week, and she was so worried about Harry and the Weasleys she was ill, but she hadn't heard from them. Her worst fears had not been confirmed, but that didn't mean they were false. "What if something happened at the Ministry while I was gone?" She thought. "I was gone for two months, anything could've happened."  
  
Hermione wanted badly to owl both Harry and Ron, but she was slightly owl- less. She had to wait for them to write her. She grumbled something about, "Those boys will be the death of me." And tried to drift off to sleep with the hope that maybe tomorrow, she would get word of their whereabouts.  
  
Quite a few miles away, Ron Weasley propped himself up in bed and glanced over at the motionless lump on the floor by his bed that was Harry. "Harry, mate, are you awake?" The response was a grumble. "Harry, do you reckon we could write Hermione soon? I mean, I know her parents didn't want her to come this summer, cuz of You-Know-You, but I mean, there's only two weeks left of vacation. Do you think we could ask her stay?" Harry sat up looking peeved. "Ron, you've asked me that same question every night. Granted, you usually ask before three o'clock in the morning, but my answers the same tonight as it has been for the last three weeks. We have to wait for word from your mother. She said she was in contact with the Grangers. Leave it at that. I miss Hermione as much as you do, but there's nothing we can do about her parents. Now, if you don't mind, I have at least six good hours of sleep left."  
But neither boy slept after that. They missed Hermione. True, they had each other, but it was different without Hermione. They missed her constant presence with a book in hand, and a complaint on her lips. They knew that if they didn't receive word soon, they would write her anyway. With that, they decided to stop pretending, and got up and dressed to play a game of chess.  
  
The next morning, as Hermione sat in silence, not eating anything, with her parents at breakfast, something outside the window caught her eye. She ran quickly to the window.  
"Pig! Oh thank God! I was going absolutely mad!" She took the flighty bird in her fist, and brought her hand back through the window. She untied the letter from his leg, and set him on the table. He nibbled on Hermione's uneaten bacon. Hermione did not even glance at her mother's look of disapproval, and the look of anger on her father's face, as she was eagerly reading the letter. She felt elated, as she read. They hadn't forgotten her.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I don't even think we are supposed to be writing you, but to be honest, Harry and I have missed you so much; we don't care. Rules be damned! I know your parents still don't want us in contact because of You- Know-Who, but do you reckon you could talk them into letting you come stay? If so, please send Pig back with an answer. We'll come as soon as he gets back, if the answer is yes, so be ready. Hell, we may come even if your parents say no.  
Love from,  
  
Ron Weasley and Harry Potter  
  
Hermione laughed in all the places Ron had added in choice words, and finished reading feeling worlds better than she had five minutes ago. She turned to her parents. This would be the hard part. "Mom, Daddy, I know you didn't want me to go to the Weasleys this summer. I understand why you didn't want me in contact with the wizarding world until school began, but I miss my friends so much I think it's made me ill. I thought they didn't care, but I know no that they do. Please let me go to Ron's. Please, you know Mrs. Weasley will take good care of me. Please!"  
Her parents studied her, and looked at how happy she had become from the desolate creature that had moping around the house for the last week. How could they say anything but yes?  
When they gave their answer, Hermione leapt with joy, scrawled a quick accepting note to Harry and Ron and sent Pig off. She kissed her parents on the cheeks, and ran to pack. Maybe this summer wouldn't be a total loss after all. 


	2. Chapter Two

Laughter rang out at the Burrow: a sound that was prized nowadays. The Weasleys plus one Harry Potter and one Hermione Granger and minus one bull-headed Percy Weasley sat around the fire laughing about a tale Hermione had just finished involving a muggle boy from a Phoenix, Arizona that had asked her out on a date. "He took you to a place called 'Chuck E. Cheese'? How incredibly stupid!" George guffawed. "I know. There were a bunch of six year olds running around. Apparently he worked there, and it was the only thing he could afford. I swear, those Americans are so odd. Needless to say, I could hardly stand to be polite, though he was quite good looking."  
Everyone laughed again. Ron and Harry looked quite puzzled however. Hermione had gone out on a date? They did not usually associate Hermione and a love life. It was a strange thought. Oh well, it was quite a funny story, and they had devoid of laughter for quite a while. It was nice to have Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George home, and it was especially nice to have Percy gone. The joke shop Fred and George had opened was doing quite well, and they were enjoying their business. However, it left them very little time to be home. Percy was always bustling about avoiding apologizing to his family, and trying to pretend as if nothing had gone wrong in the family. "Well, that was quite amusing. Hermione, dear, it's so nice to have you back. We really have missed you, though we understand why you couldn't come before."  
Hermione looked around as everyone nodded in agreement. Ginny yawned greatly and Harry, Ron, and Hermione did the same. "I think it's about time we head off for bed, don't you think?" Hermione asked. "Yea" Ron yawned. "I'm beat." They said goodnight and the four of them headed off. Harry and Ron stopped at Ron's room. "It really is great to finally see you again, Mione." Ron said, and Hermione nodded. He closed the door and Hermione and Ginny headed off towards Ginny's room. "Ginny, oh how I did miss everyone!" Hermione blurted giving Ginny a spontaneous hug. "We all missed you too. It was strange not hearing from you at all. Ron went mental. It was quite funny at first, but then Harry came and they both drove us mad. They missed you so much, they were going to take a muggle car and drive to see you, but Harry came to his senses, and talked Ron out of it."  
Hermione looked shocked at this. They really had missed her. Well, it had been a week since she'd been here, and that story hadn't come out yet. They were going to Diagon Alley in the morning, and she was excited about the upcoming school year. At Hogwarts, they could relax a bit, and not have to have the protection of the Order everywhere they went. She changed, and crawled into bed. "G'night Ginny." She slurred. "Night, Mione."  
They drifted off waiting for sleep to claim them. 


	3. Chapter Three

"Hermione!" a voice called. Hermione searched eagerly for the person behind the voice. She saw no one familiar who could have called to her. "Hermione, over here!"  
Hermione turned in the opposite direction and saw Neville Longbottom calling. She headed toward him relieved that she wasn't hearing things. "Neville!" she said when she reached him. "How are you? How was your summer?" "Oh I'm fine, but my summer was pretty boring. Gran wouldn't let me out of her sight after what happened." He trailed off looking uncomfortable. He knew Hermione had very nearly died that night. They all had pretty close brushes with death. "Yes.well. I'm glad to hear your well. I must be getting along, though. Harry and Ron are waiting for me to go back home now, I suspect. Well, goodbye Neville. I expect I'll see you on the train in the morning?" "Uh, yea. I'll see you then."  
They both turned in opposite directions, Neville thinking how he had offended Hermione, Hermione thinking about the horrible day Sirius had died, and how close to death she had been. She shivered and made her way through the crowd in Diagon Alley looking for a group of red-heads. They had split up so that Hermione could go and be measured for new robes. She had quite outgrown hers as she was taller and.fuller in certain areas. No one else had needed new robes (Ron had, but Hermione knew the Weasleys couldn't afford it) so Hermione went alone and insisted they continue their shopping. She spotted them standing in the street looking around, she supposed she was late. Oh well, there's a first for everything.  
  
"Wow that was close!" Ron said wiping sweat off his brow. They had just barely made the train for Hogwarts. As usual, the morning had gotten off to a late start, and they had jumped onto the train just as it pulled away from Platform 9 ¾. "Well, then, Harry. You and Ginny find us a compartment. Ron and I will see to our prefect duties, and we'll join you soon."  
Harry and Ginny nodded, Ron looked reluctantly towards the Prefect Cabin and followed Hermione toward it. A quarter of an hour later, they were all together in a compartment playing a game of Exploding Snap. Malfoy came barging in as expected to offer his usual sarcastic banter. "Well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood! I heard you were holed up this summer because your muggle parents were afraid of Voldermort!"  
Ron turned red, too angry even to cringe at the mention of Voldermort's name. "Don't call her Mudblood!" "Oh, really Ron. It's fine, he's just angry because Daddy's been locked up in Azkaban. Isn't that right Malfoy?" Hermione said calmly as though speaking of the weather. Harry looked as though he'd like to have an excuse to hit Malfoy, so he waited to see if he took the bait. "Well, Granger, aren't you just so proud that you were at the hero Potter's right side when the Dark Lord made his presence known. Oh, that's right, you couldn't be proud, because you were unconscious. Pity you didn't die."  
Harry and Ron flew at Malfoy beating him with their bare fists. Crabbe and Goyle were not present, so Malfoy was most certainly going to be beat. Hermione had tears in her eyes, and made no move to stop the fight. It was Ginny who managed to pull them off Malfoy. "He's not worth it, Harry." She said to him. "Just let's leave it."  
Harry nodded and straightened his robes kicking Malfoy out. Literally. Ron was a bit harder to talk down. "Ginny, why'd you do that?!? We can't let him get away with it." He stopped short as Ginny whispered fiercely to him. "Ronald Weasley, take a look at Hermione, and then if you still see fit to beat Malfoy instead of seeing what's more important, I won't hold you back."  
Ron glanced at Hermione and his heart broke. He motioned to Harry and they sat on either side of Hermione who was curled up crying silent tears. Ron touched her arm and she knocked his hand away. "Go away; I don't want you to see me like this. A big crybaby. I'll collect myself in a minute."  
Harry and Ron each put an arm around her. "We aren't going anywhere, Mione. We're here for you. I don't think we realized how hard this was on you."  
Neville burst in at that moment. He was so distraught that he didn't even see Hermione. "Someone, come quickly! There's a huge commotion. We need help!" "I'll go," Ginny said. "I'll come, too. Ron, stay with Hermione, I'll be right back."  
Ron, left alone with Hermione, didn't know what to do. She was now shaking with sobs. Ron couldn't stand it. It was as though his heart was breaking just watching her. He pulled her into his arms cradling her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and let it all out. "Oh, Ron, I'm being such a child. Others suffered worse. Sirius died, poor Harry is in so much pain over it, and.Oh Ron!" She suddenly clung tightly to him. "You nearly died too! I pushed all this out of my mind, but Malfoy-he brought it all back. The pain is so fresh. I miss Sirius, too, Ron. It's not just Harry. Oh, but my problems seem so small compared to what Harry's going through." "Hermione, you're right, everyone suffered, but you don't have to push everything back because you feel unimportant. You're not, and you know Harry and I would do anything for you. Just.uh.just let it all out, now." "Thank you, Ron."  
And with that, Hermione cried herself to sleep. When her eyes closed and her breathing became regular, Ron unlatched her hands from behind his neck, and laid her across the seat. He watched her sleep until Harry and Ginny came bursting back into the car looking disheveled. "What happened?" Ron asked incredulously. "Well, turns out, Lee Jordan's going solo on his jokes this year on account of Fred and George are gone, and he thought it would be funny to fill Malfoy's car with lake water, giant squid and all. It was great!" Harry exclaimed happily. "Harry, it was a terrible thing to do, even if it was Malfoy. Anyway, He was so weak from that beating you gave him, he couldn't fight, and he would've drowned. I did a charm to get rid of the water, and Malfoy passed out leaving us to clean up the mess the squid left. It was not fun!" Ginny sat heavily down in the seat across from Hermione. "Is she alright then?" Harry asked looking concerned. "Yea, she was pretty shaken up, though. I oughta kill Malfoy. She thought the fact that she nearly died was unimportant." "Rubbish!" Both Harry and Ginny said. They rode in silence the rest of the way to school, each deep in thought. They woke Hermione when they reached school, got into the carriage and put the train ride behind them. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: I don't think I made it clear in any other chapter, so I'm doing it now. DISCLAIMER: In a big way! I do not own any of the characters or anything else you may be reading about. They belong completely and totally to Ms. Rowling (lucky duck0. Don't sue me!  
  
This is chapter four, and I'm just getting into it, so bear with me. The plot begins now! Also, I tried to make it a bit easier to read, so if you're still reading thank you for sticking with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure the whole thing on the train got cleared up, Ron? Hermione looked pretty shaken."  
  
Harry asked Ron this question as they laid down for bed. He hadn't had a moment alone with Ron to discuss it before now, and though they were both about to collapse after being well fed, it needed to be talked about.  
  
"Oh, I don't know Harry. She really was shaken last year. I know we all were, but I don't think she's as strong as she'd like to seem. Anyway, I said my bit, and it seemed to calm her down. I reckon if she has anymore problems, she'll talk to us. Right?"  
  
Harry honestly didn't know if she would. She had seemed very embarrassed about the whole thing.  
  
"All I know is, when she brought round the subject of her almost dying an' all, I nearly got as hysterical as she did. I had pushed it out of my mind, and it all came flying back to hit me in the face. I don't like thinking about it." Ron winced as he said all this.  
  
"Yea well, try and get some sleep, Ron. With our luck, we'll have Potions in the morning."  
  
"Right, well, g'night Harry."  
  
"Night Ron."  
  
Ron's last thought before he fell asleep, practically when he hit the pillow, was that he would give his life in exchange for Hermione's if it came down to it. He shuddered at the thought of losing her and rolled over to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bugger this! Only two weeks in, our second weekend mid you, and we have homework in every subject!" Ron said frustrated. "Of course, Ron, it was all assigned on the third day in, but you decided to put it off, as you always do. It's your own." Hermione's scolding was quickly broken off as Ron finished for her.  
  
"It's my own fault, I know it Mione, but do ya think maybe you could help me out?"  
  
Ron and Hermione were studying in an empty classroom, seeing as everywhere else was filled to capacity. It was raining outside, and everyone had homework to do as well. The teachers really had decided to crack down on the homework. Hermione secretly thought it was ridiculous, but she would never let on.  
  
"Ron, of course I'll help you, that's why we're here and not with Harry in the Common Room. When your with Harry, neither of you gets anything done at all. And since you needed extra help, and Harry didn't that's why I'm here. Now the charm for retrieving a fallen object is really quite simple."  
  
Her voice became fainter as Ron lost himself in his own thoughts. It had been two weeks since that day on the train, and none of the four who had witnessed it had brought it up. It was all for the best, they supposed. Ron's thoughts, however, were constantly on Hermione. He couldn't figure out why, but he would have nightmares where she was pale and lifeless, and would wake up in a cold sweat. He hated them, but couldn't seem to make them go away. Little did he know that Hermione's thoughts had drifted towards him lately as well. She had thought of little else than the way Ron had comforted her on the train.  
Ron stared at her. For the first time, he realized she was not a little girl anymore. This creature who had filled out and become beautiful was no longer "one of the guys". The hair that was her trademark, was bushy, yes, but attractive when placed on a head that contained the most appealing lips and charming smile. Oh and her eyes that were so soulfully brown. You could get lost in those eyes.  
  
"Ron! Ron! Have you heard a word I've said at all? Ron-what? Is there something on my face?"  
  
"No, no. Sorry, I just got lost in thought. Right, so you were saying?"  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Just once in your life could you pay attention to something that is going to benefit you in the near future!?!"  
  
The fuzzy feelings Ron had been having suddenly disappeared as his temper rose.  
  
"Well, I'll thank you Hermione for holding my attention so well! "  
  
"At least I'm trying!"  
  
"I'm trying too! We can't all be so focused all the time!"  
  
Their faces were inches apart now as they stood up and seemed to challenge one another.  
  
"Well, Ron, it wouldn't kill you to focus for ten minutes at a time!"  
  
"I'll be sure to put that in the notes for this lesson, Ms. Granger!"  
  
"Oh Ron, your so.so.oh I don't know what you are, but it's infuriating!"  
  
"Hermione, you're infuriating as well, but no in the way you think."  
  
"Ron, what are you talking."  
Hermione was cut of as Ron pulled her roughly to him and kissed her. She stood stiff and shocked for a fraction of a second and then began to respond. Ron Weasley was kissing her! His thoughts were along the same wavelength. Hermione Granger's kissing me! Or I'm kissing her, I'm not quite sure.  
They broke apart, Ron still holding Hermione to him with an arm around her waist. They stared at each other.  
  
"What just happened?" Hermione breathed.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but I know I enjoyed it."  
  
"I did as well. Ron, I think.well.I think I've always liked you, but I didn't have the slightest idea how to tell you."  
  
"I did as well, but it does seem a bit odd, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes, well, I'm sure we could work it out."  
  
"Hermione, I think the question I should be asking is: Would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Ron, of course I will. Do sit down, though. We have your homework to finish."  
  
"Woman, you have a one-track mind," Ron said irritably, but he was smiling.  
  
"Of course I do, it's what keeps me going. Alright now again the charm to retrieve a fallen objects."  
  
Ron again let her voice drift away as he thought of his good fortune. The feelings he was having towards Hermione had been figured out. He thought now he would have some peace. Maybe. He glanced into her wonderful eyes, smiled and began to actually focus on what she was saying.  
  
A/N: Don't worry more chapters to come. This story would have too easy an ending if I left it. Please R/R! Please! I'm begging you! 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Hey, thanks to all of you who reviewed! It meant so much. Please, if you read this, review! DISCLAIMER: As I said before, I don't own any of this good stuff. Too bad about that, though. Read and enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oi! What the bloody hell? Well, it's you two, now is it? Good, you figured it out. I must say it took you a great deal too long! Six years wasted!"  
  
Harry had just walked into the empty classroom, only to see Hermione and Ron kissing. She was on Ron's lap and they were going at it like there was no tomorrow. Shockingly, it was Hermione, not Ron, who turned beet red in embarrassment.  
  
"Say, Harry. Did you know all along we liked each other? A tip off might have been nice, mate!" Ron said jokingly.  
  
"Everyone knew it, but you two," Harry replied, smugly taking the empty seat that had been occupied by Hermione before new seating arrangements had been made.  
  
Hermione spoke then, still slightly embarrassed, but remaining fixed in Ron's lap.  
  
"So, you're all right with it then Harry? It doesn't make you uncomfortable at all?"  
  
"No, why should it? Like I said, everyone knew it would happen, though I think we all assumed it would've been sooner rather than later."  
  
At this, Hermione glanced at her watch. She jumped up as if she had a spring in her rear end.  
  
"Oh, there's only five minutes till dinner, and we got absolutely nothing done!"  
  
Harry and Ron glanced at her through wide eyes, both thinking the same thing.  
  
"Oh, not that, boys, and you know what I meant. Ron, we were here for an hour and you still don't understand the Charms work!"  
  
"No, but I know my charm works, does that get me any points?"  
  
Hermione gave him a small smile, and gathered her things. She headed out the door calling to Ron and Harry.  
  
"You had both better hurry up. Suddenly I'm ravenous, and I bet you are, too. Though I know Ron is!"  
  
With this, she winked and hurried out of the room. Ron and Harry stood with their mouths dropped nearly to the ground.  
  
"Did she just make a joke?" Ron asked  
  
"Yea, I think it was a suggestive joke, too." Harry said dumbfounded.  
  
They snapped out of it, and followed Hermione out the door towards the Great Hall still dumbstruck. Things were definitely changing, for the better.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malfoy stared at Weasley and Granger from across the library. They had been going together for months, now. Inside himself, it made him jealous, but never would he admit it. On the surface, it just made him sick. They were constantly cuddling and kissing. It made Malfoy want to retch, and his father in Azkaban kept telling him to carry on his legacy.  
  
"Kill, Draco, strike fear in the hearts of the Mudbloods that call themselves witches and wizards."  
  
Every time Malfoy visited his father, these words were repeated until, no, he could ignore it no longer. He had no kindness in him, unless he looked deep inside, and he was far to shallow a person to ever take the time. He would do as his father said. He would kill, and cause a new awareness of evil in the light of his father's imprisonment and Lord Voldermort's return. And he would start with Granger. He wouldn't kill her. No, he hated her far too much to simply kill her. He would do something worse, because he knew, as he'd been taught, there are worse things than death. And for Granger, he knew exactly what would be worse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione parted from Ron with a hug and small kiss as she headed towards the common room. He was on his way to Quidditch practice, and she was off to do homework.  
  
"I'll see you later, Mione."  
  
"Right, bye Ron have a great practice!" Then, as if just noticing he was there she added, "Good luck to you too Harry, though you hardly need it."  
  
With this, the three turned and walked their own ways. Hermione huffed her way back to the common room where Lee Jordan was entertaining the new first years with his practical jokes. Ever since Hermione began dating Ron, she had tried to overlook Lee. It was his seventh year, and she knew he missed Fred and George. So acting as if she hadn't seen him, she turned and began to start out of the common room. She was on her way to the library when Ginny caught up with her.  
  
"Hermione, wait!" she called.  
  
Hermione stopped, turned, and smiled at the sight of a flushed Ginny Weasley running to catch up with her. She had something in her hand, and held it out towards Hermione.  
  
"This is addressed to you. It was on your bed, and I thought you might like it. I saw you overlook Lee, and leave, so I thought I'd run and give it to you. It was decent of you not to get Lee in trouble."  
  
"I had absolutely no idea that Lee was breaking any rules, and no one has informed me of any misconduct, therefore, I have no need to make any trouble," she said pointedly, looking at the letter in her hand.  
  
Hermione Granger Her name was written in a handwriting she did not recognize. Remembering that Ginny was still standing there, she said,  
  
"I'm going to the library, Ginny. Want to come?"  
  
"No, Seamus is waiting in the common room for me."  
  
"Honestly Ginny, Dean, Neville, and now Seamus. Are you going to go through the whole dormitory till you get to Harry?"  
  
Ginny blushed.  
  
"No, you know I was on rebound when I went out with Dean, and Neville was a short lived thing because he was just a really good friend, but Seamus. I don't know, maybe it'll be different with him."  
  
"I hope, so. For your sake, I hope so."  
  
She gave Ginny a small hug, said goodbye and walked towards the library. Suddenly realizing she hadn't read the letter, she opened it.  
  
Hermione,  
Meet me at the Astronomy Tower as soon as you get this note.  
  
It was unsigned, but Hermione was sure Ron had had someone else write it so she wouldn't suspect. She was thrilled at the thought that Ron had something special planned. She took off excitedly towards the Tower. When she arrived, she saw nothing but shadows from the sun that was almost completely set. She looked around for Ron.  
  
"Hello, Hermione."  
  
Hermione gasped, truly surprised at what she saw. She got over her surprise as the person walked towards her.  
  
A/N: I'll update soon. School, sorry. It kinda takes priority, not for me, but you know PARENTS! Who needs 'em? 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Hey, I've updated. Thanks again for reviewing. It means a lot. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, yadda yadda blah blah blah. K, so here's the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Before Hermione could say a word, she was falling straight towards the stone floor of the Astronomy Tower.  
  
"Pertrifcus totalis!" the voice shouted.  
  
Hermione hit the ground, and everything went black...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The darkness ebbed, and Hermione came around. She opened her mouth to speak, and was surprised to find herself without a gag.  
  
"Malfoy, I should have known! Ron would never have someone else write a note for him." she mentally chastised herself for not thinking clearly and stumbling through her sentence. She was still a bit groggy.  
  
Malfoy had Hermione propped against the wall, and was holding her there with one hand placed on her shoulder. She was still magically tied, but could speak freely. Unless she began to irritate him, that was.  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione inquired suspiciously.  
  
She assumed he wished to kill her, and was eager to fight. She knew Malfoy would untie her, because he would get no joy from killing her when she was bound. Hermione was determined to fight and win. She wanted it over with.  
  
"I know what your thinking, Granger, and you're right. Partly, anyway. You think I want to kill you. I do, and I will, but not the way you think. What I'm going to do you will be worse than death. Just you wait."  
  
He glanced at his watch, which Hermione found a bit odd.  
  
"Now, you see, I don't have a problem saying this, because I'm about to take away all you live for, but you are a brilliant witch. So brilliant in fact that you will most likely figure out my plan as soon as they key act comes into play, so once that happens, Mudblood, I'm going to knock you unconscious."  
  
This being said, he leaned into Hermione, and planted a passionate kiss on her tight, pursed lips. As if on cue, Ron came up the stairs and into the tower to see Malfoy kissing Hermione, and Hermione putting up a tremendous struggle. His dopey grin turned into a scowl, and he rushed towards Malfoy. Malfoy, sensing Ron was there, but acting as though he had no idea, groped Hermione and said clearly,  
  
"Mudbloods like you are only good for one thing, Granger."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she indeed did figure out his plan, but, as promised, was knocked out by a blow to the head. At this point, Ron reached Malfoy, and without even thinking reached into his robes for his wand.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Malfoy shouted, and Ron's wand flew to him. This was going exactly as he planned.  
  
"She was so easy, Weasley. There's nothing she won't do, you know. If you threaten her with the right things, I mean."  
  
Ron lunged at him.  
  
"I'll kill you Malfoy. You put your hands on her! I'll break your neck, cut out your heart-if you had one-and feed it to Buckbeak!"  
  
Malfoy was thoroughly enjoying this show, and was almost sad to begin the next part. However, the hate he had for both Weasley and Granger built up inside him until he had to shout,  
  
"Extremtifus phonally kadavra!" Malfoy shouted the spell his father had not him- not two weeks ago- with all the hate, evil, and rage he had inside him. He watched as Weasley fell lifeless to the ground, muttered a charm to awaken Hermione, and apparated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Visions flashed before her eyes in her unconscious state.  
  
That boy with the red hair is just so adorable; I have to look just once more. "You've got dirt on your nose. Just there." He was so cute when he was embarrassed.  
  
He was so sweet, even in the light of something terrible, I can admit that much. "Nobody asked you filthy Mudblood!" "You'll pay for that one Malfoy!  
  
He was burping up slugs for her!  
  
Oh, even when he makes me mad he's cute! "You're fraternizing with the enemy!" "Oh, Ron next time just ask me first and not as a last resort!" He has no idea that he's jealous, but it's so adorable!  
  
"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Ron's face flashed before her eyes, as the scenes played in her head. Ron Weasley, I love him more than life itself! Then came a terrible slash of pain across her heart, so that she awake with a start and let out a piercing scream. She sat up, shook her head, and tried to figure out where that pain had come from. She glanced around, suddenly remembering what Malfoy was planning. She saw Ron's limp, lifeless body laying not twenty feet from her. She let out an anguished cry, and shuffled towards him. She checked for a pulse, though she knew he was not alive. She collapsed over his body, unable to find breath in her body so that she could draw air and keep on living herself. She lay her head on Ron's chest.  
  
"Ron, my Ron, please wake up. I'm.right.here." She said gasping the words out between racking sobs.  
  
"I. love. you .so. much. Ron! Please.come.back. I-I-I need you."  
  
She couldn't stem the flow of tears that were falling, leaving a huge wet spot on Ron's Quidditch robes.  
  
"I said the practice went badly, I didn't say it was my fault, Hermione!" "I didn't mean.I only thought." "You thought wrong."  
  
Ron loved Quidditch. Another flood of tears came until Hermione thought she would waste away. She caught a glimpse of Ron's pale face. It was twisted in a face of horror. There was no sign of the goofy grin she loved. And Hermione began to think how pointless her life would be without him. She thought of all the times they'd quarreled over everything, homework, Harry's well-being, even their pets. Ron's life was her life. Malfoy was right, there were other ways to kill a person, and he had done it. He had killed Ron, and with him Hermione had died as well.  
  
A/N: Tear, I sobbed while writing this, so I hope I got the same reaction from you readers. I have an idea for one more chapter. Should I do it, or does it end well enough here? Please review, so that I get some idea of what you readers want. XOXOXO Tori 


	7. Chapter Seven

DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANY of It. Damn Shame. (. Well, that being said I can feel all important and do this. A/N: Hee Hee, I'm an author. Ok, you all want a happy ending with another chapter. Here's another chapter, and I guess it depends on your perspective as to whether or not it's happy.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
She was sleeping. Her pain was not by a long stretch gone, but it was an unconscious pain, one that she could feel in the pit of her stomach, through to the bottom of her broken heart, and throughout her weary worn out body. But right now, she was asleep.  
  
Hermione did not dream. She had cried herself to sleep, still lying on Ron's chest. She was awakened by the curious sound of a cackle and footsteps. She opened her eyes to see what had woken her, but her eyes traveled no farther than Ron's face. When she could see again, after the torrent of tears had passed, she glanced about for the source of the noise. She must have imagined it, because there was nothing there.  
  
Hermione finally realized that there were others that cared about Ron and they should be notified. She thought of Ginny, Harry, Mrs.Weasley; everyone that would be so heart-broken over Ron. He had touched so many lives; how could they ever bounce back from such a terrible loss?  
  
Just as she laid her head to Ron's to give him one last kiss, she heard more footsteps. This time certain of what she'd heard, she looked up to see Harry, Ginny, and Professor McGonagall running up the steps. Harry and Ginny took one look at Hermione still sprawled over Ron's lifeless form Ginny sank to her knees on the spot, and began to bawl. Harry hurried to Hermione, took her in his arms, and cried with her. Professor McGonagall walked to Ron, and felt for a pulse. She began to question Hermione gently.  
  
"Ms. Granger, what happened?"  
  
Hermione pulled away from Harry and looked at the questioning faces of her friends. She began to explain about the note, the fight, everything she could remember up until she woke up.  
  
"Draco Malfoy did this? I just don't see how. He's just a boy!" Professor McGonagall looked absolutely shocked.  
  
"I'll kill him. Where is he? I'll rip his head of and roll it down a rocky hill into the ocean. Where is the bastard?"  
  
Ginny yelled all of this at the top of her lungs, a menacing glint in her eyes they had never seen. Harry rushed to her, and-like he did for Hermione-took her into his lap and cradled her to him while she cried. He kissed the top of her head and whispered how he'd like to get his hands on Malfoy as well, but they couldn't right a wring with another wrong.  
  
"Well, I expect I should get him to the Hospital Wing until the rest of the Weasleys arrive. Harry, take Ms. Weasley and fetch the Headmaster. Ms. Granger you may come with me."  
  
With this, Harry gently picked Ginny up and walked out with his arm supporting her around her waist. Professor McGonagall raised her wand, and Ron's dead body floated four feet off the ground towards the Hospital Wing. Hermione took a look around the Astronomy Tower, knowing she'd never be able to return here again, before following McGonagall and Ron.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Ten minutes later, Hermione sat by Ron's bed holding his limp hand, and crying silent tears. She looked up with a vacant, soulless expression on her face when Dumbledore entered the room in front of Harry and Ginny, still linked together with Harry's arm around her waist.  
  
In their minds, Harry and Ginny thought how horrible the blank look in Hermione's eyes was. It was as if she had given up on the thought of ever having a complete life again.  
  
Dumbledore hurried to the bed. He removed a piece of paper from his robes. He turned to Hermione.  
  
"I received this two days ago, and thought that it may have some significance later on, so I did not dispose of it. It came from an anonymous sender, and I believe that it was a one Draco Malfoy. I believe he had this rather terrible act planned for quite some time. I think that he sent me this passage so that I would dispose of it, and later learn that it was just what we needed, therefore, making it out that Mr. Weasley's death was on our heads."  
  
As Dumbledore said this, Hermione read the piece of paper quickly, a light suddenly shining in her eyes. It read:  
  
The counter-spell for the Extremifus phonally Kadvra spell is quite simple, especially considering the complexity of the dark spell that had been performed in order to need the counter-spell. The spell, which means false death, is used so that enemies can bestow it up their target, who is not really dead but only giving the appearance of death, and later reveal that the recipient of the curse was indeed buried when they were alive. If the spell is left upon the cursed for a period of forty-eight hours, death passes from an illusion to reality. It can be undone by using the incantation: Banisha Javra Evile.  
  
"Do you think it will work?" Hermione asked this eagerly, an expression of elation on her face as bright as any anyone had ever seen on her face before.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I believe it is, but I don not know for sure. Please do not get your hopes up."  
  
"They aren't up. No up expectations for me!"  
  
Hermione said this cheerfully, however, and Dumbledore thought it might have been better to have told her after he had said the incantation, in case it hadn't worked.  
  
"Banisha Javra Evile1"  
  
Dumbledore said this as he placed his wand to Ron's heart. Nothing happened. Ron did not stir, or sit up and give them his dopey grin. There was no sign of life whatsoever.  
  
"Maybe it takes a bit to work," Hermione said hopefully.  
  
Harry had been standing, looking thoughtful this whole time, looked up now as if something had just hit him.  
  
"Mione," he started slowly, "Remember that book you got me for Christmas this year? Defense Against the Dark Arts for Incompetant Wizards? Well, this spell was in it, I remember now. The counter-spell is-well it's- Mione, I'm sorry, it's supposed to work immediately."  
  
"You are sure Harry?"  
  
Dumbledore asked him gravely, looking through his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"I don't want to be, but yes, I am 100% sure."  
  
Hermione began to weep again, then nodded, looking determined.  
  
"Fine, then, I'll just have to find a way to go on. Ron would have wanted me to."  
  
Ginny came over then, kneeled next to Hermione, and enveloped her in a bone- crushing hug. They held one another and cried.  
  
"Ginny, I loved him so much. He was my life. Malfoy killed me just as surely as he killed Ron. He must have performed a different spell. I bet he did send that clipping just to get our hopes up."  
  
"Hermione, I'm going to miss him, too. He was my brother for cripe's sake! I loved him more than I ever let him know, but we have to go on. Life has to go on. He wouldn't want us to become shells of the people we were." Harry was watching this exchange with tears in his eyes, but not wanting to interrupt. He spoke then.  
  
"Ginny,. We should owl your parents, and then I'll take you upstairs to bed."  
  
Ginny gave Hermione one last squeeze and nodded, getting up and walking to Harry. They embraced, and remained locked in that stance for quite a while. Despite the pain she was in, Hermione managed a smile as she witnessed the exchange between her friends. They really do care for one another, but why don't they realize it? Hermione thought to herself.  
  
They turned to her after this, and Harry asked,  
  
"Mione, are you coming?"  
  
"No, I'm going to stay here until the Weasleys get here. I don't-I don't want to leave him."  
  
Harry looked as though he were about to comment, but thought better of it, nodded and walked with Ginny out of the room.  
  
Hermione lay with Ron on the bed until nightfall, when she fell asleep there. She dreamed of Ron and the things she had never had with him. She cried in her sleep that night.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Hermione was awakened by a gentle squeeze to her shoulder. She thought to herself that the Weasleys must be here, but when she opened her eyes, it was still dark. She then turned to see Ron, sitting up in bed. She let out a shriek of joy and flew into his arms.  
  
"RON! Oh, Ron, you're alive!"  
  
She smothered him with kisses, and he returned them eagerly.  
  
"Ron, oh, I thought you were gone for good. I got a not-thought it was form you-Malfoy was there. Oh, but it doesn't matter now, you're alive!"  
  
"Yea, Mione, I'm alive."  
  
They lay in each others arm, Hermione touching and kissing Ron every few seconds to be sure he was there. When at last, they decided they had to, they began to discuss the occurrence of that night.  
  
"Ron, after Malfoy blacked out, what happened?"  
  
"He and I fought, and he cursed me with that curse you all were talking about earlier. I could see and hear everything you were saying and doing. It was like I was floating above, watching everything that happened. I saw you crying, and more than anything, I wanted to tell you that I was fine, don't cry, but I couldn't get my body move. It was horrible. After Malfoy cursed me, he disapparated, and that's the last I saw of him."  
  
Hermione listened up to the end of Ron's story with a look of sadness on her face. At Ron's last words, she smiled and looked frustrated at the same time.  
  
"Ron, it's the most wonderful thing in the world that you've come back to me, but the first thing your going to do when we settle all this business is read Hogwarts: A History. Ron, love, you cannot apparate or disapparate on the Hogwarts campus! Honestly, I have told you so many times!"  
  
Ron smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, well, then he disappeared, and I assumed he disapparated. I guess he just learned to turn himself invisible."  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, then frowned.  
  
"What are you thinking, Mione?"  
  
"I cried myself to sleep up there, but I woke when I thought I heard a cackle and footsteps. When I didn't see anything, I assumed I had imagined something. It was Malfoy! He was enjoying himself, watching his plan at work. He wanted to kill me, and he did."  
  
With this, she looked up at Ron.  
  
"You know, he saw that you were my life, and he used it to take mine away. I love you so much, Ronald Weasley, I didn't think I could pick up my life again after you were gone from it."  
  
"Mione, you know I love you more than words. I just blew a chip when I saw him attack you. If anything had happened to you.well, I understand what you were feeling. I love you so much. I know this is not the most romantic moment, or the most appealing location but here it is. Hermione Granger, when we graduate Hogwarts next year, and we both become successful at whatever we do, will you marry me?"  
  
"Ron," she replied kissing him, "Do you even have to ask?"  
  
They remained locked in their embrace until the two fell sound asleep.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~*  
  
"Ron! HE'S BREATHING!"  
  
Ginny shouted this as she entered the Hospital Wing at four-thirty that morning. Hremione raised her head at the noise. She climbed off of Ron, and walked to Ginny.  
  
"He woke up at two this morning, I guess the counter-spell really did just take a bit to work. So what brings you here at four-thirty in the morning?"  
  
"Well," Ginny said eagerly craning her head to watch the rise and fall of Ron's chest, but not wanting to wake him, "We've caught Malfoy! He was found by no other than Snape, packing his trunk, presumedly to leave Hogwarts. He's being detained in Dumbledore's office. He goes on trial a week from today. With Ron's testimony, he'll be tried as an adult, and sent to Azkaban. Like father, like son. Said he wanted to make a name for himself in the name of the 'Dark Lord'."  
  
Ron began to stir, and Ginny ran to him. He sat up and grinned his dopey grin.  
  
"Hey, Gin. Miss me?"  
  
Ginny squeled and gave him a hug.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you scared me past the point of death. I thought we'd lost you for good. Oh, I love you, big brother!"  
  
"Love you too, sis. Now go and fetch Harry and the others."  
  
"Oh, and Ron, just to let you know, I have broken up with Seamus."  
  
"Is that so? I knew it wouldn't last. Why are telling me this now? I've just come back from the dead. Why is this at the top of your list of things to tell me?"  
  
"Well, because, I thought you should know that in light of the..um. event that occurred last night, Harry and I realized our feelings for one another, and I am going out with him."  
  
"What?!?" Ron roared.  
  
"Oh, I am so glad! I saw it last night, but I was so broken, that I couldn't do anything about it then."  
  
Ginny smiled and rushed out of the room. She returned not only with Harry and Dumbledore, but with the whole Weasley clan.  
  
They all exclaimed over Ron and how he was looking so well. Fred and George joked over how Ron pulled them away from good business to "play dead". They all knew how close they had come to losing Ron, but made light of it. At the end of the day, it became an experience to remember, but just another milestone in life. Ron had almos died, but Malfoy would be put in jail. Life would return to normal.  
  
"Well, Mione, I guess it goes without saying, but I love you. Thanks for standing by me."  
  
Ron said as they walked to classes the next day.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you had better love me! Because I love you too much for you to put me off."  
  
Ron dropped his books and picked her up swinging her around, then pulling her to him.  
  
"You know what, Hermione? We are going to define the cliché "Happily Ever After".  
  
"We are, are we?" she laughed and said, "Put me down we're going to be late for Potions."  
  
He set her down muttering,  
  
Woman has a one-tracked mind!"  
  
And they rushed off to class laughing together.  
  
END  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this happy ending, unless you are a Malfoy fan. I like him as much as the next person, but it worked for the story. Please R/R! Love all those who reviewed. You made this totally worth writing. Thanx! Look for my other stories to be published soon. Let me know if you want me to e-mail you when they are published on the site. XOXOXODayDreamingMuggle~Tori 


End file.
